Living with Fear
by roguephoenix1
Summary: Sequel to Rising Fear. The Joker continues his reign of terror on the Birds, kidnapping Barbara. The Redmonds return for Dinah leaving Helena alone to fight the choas descending on their world.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own any of these characters, they all belong to Warner Bros. and DC Comics.  
  
Setting: This story takes place about a month after my first fic "Rising Fear". I recommend reading that one first. This is the sequel to that story.  
  
Part2 Living with Fear (Chapter 1)  
  
It had been four weeks since the Joker had shattered the Birds' world. Four weeks since Dinah had been shot. In that four weeks, the Birds had tried to return to some sort of normalcy. They had searched for the Joker everywhere, but nothing had turned up. So now they waited, waited for him to strike again.  
  
* * *  
  
Barbara and Dinah sat in silence on the car ride to school. Dinah hadn't been herself since the accident. She had been come quiet, withdrawn, and she was doing more studying than ever. Barbara was happy that her grades were definitely improving, but she was worried that Dinah had come away from the Joker's attack with more than just physical scars.  
  
"So." Barbara began as Dinah turned from the window to face her mentor, "what are you doing this weekend? Do you have any plans?"  
  
"I have a big history test on Monday," Dinah shrugged, "I thought I'd stay home and study." She turned to look out the window again.  
  
Barbara sighed, "Dinah we need to talk." She took her eyes off of the road to stare at her young ward. "I think it is great that you have taken a sudden interest in school and I'm extremely happy that your grades are starting to look better, but you haven't been yourself the past few weeks and I think we both know why."  
  
Dinah turned to look at Barbara, her eyes suddenly had a look of worry. "I d-don't know what your talking about. I'm fine. I've just come to realize that if I want to get into a good college, I need to start focusing more on school."  
  
Barbara didn't believe Dinah for a second, but she knew that the girl was not going to open up so she tried a different approach. "I came by your room last night. You were calling out in your sleep. You're still have nightmares aren't you?" Dinah had been having nightmares about the Joker ever since she had come home from the hospital. Barbara had thought that they would diminish with time, but after seeing Dinah toss and turn, crying out in her sleep, Barbara knew she was wrong.  
  
"I'm fine," Dinah stated again, turning ahead to look at the road.  
  
Barbara stared at Dinah for a second. She knew the girl was lying, but she didn't know how to get her to talk. Dinah was very much like Helena in that regard, hiding her emotions from everyone. Barbara knew eventually Dinah would come to her, she just needed to give the girl space.  
  
Barbara was pulled out of her thoughts by Dinah's scream. "Barbara look out."  
  
Barbara turned back to the road to see a black van directly in their path. She slammed on her brakes and braced for impact as the SUV skidded into the side of the van.  
  
~I'm back! Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I sorta had a case of severe writer's block and I've been busy, but I'm back now. I can't wait to get back in the swing of things and start posting again. Hoped you liked this chapter. Please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Dinah raised her head and blinked several times, trying to figure out where she was. Her head hurt like hell. She raised her fingers to her forehead and suddenly pulled them away as her head stung. Her fingers were covered in blood. Dinah tried to remember what had happened. She remembered talking with Barbara about school and..Dinah thought hard. The car. She suddenly remembered; they had been in the car when a van pulled out in front of them. She remembered Barbara slamming on the brakes, but nothing after that. She must have hit her head on the windshield with the impact.  
  
Dinah undid her seatbelt and turned towards Barbara. Barbara was still buckled in her seat, but her head was slumped over. She was unconscious.  
  
"Barbara?" Dinah asked as she maneuvered herself into a position where she could get to Barbara. She shook the redhead's shoulder. "Barbara wake up!"  
  
Barbara Gordon coughed as she fought to open her eyes. She looked over at Dinah. "Dinah.the car. are you alright?" she asked, a little disoriented.  
  
"I'm fine," Dinah answered. "You okay?"  
  
"I'll live. That vehicle appeared out of nowhere. What was it thinking; I clearly had the right of way. Did you see what happened to it?"  
  
Both women looked through their shattered windshield to the other car, which had skidded to a stop a couple of yards away. The side door of the van suddenly slid open and three men with painted faces jumped out.  
  
"Oh God," Barbara exclaimed, drawing a breath. "It's him."  
  
Dinah looked at the men coming towards their car and then turned back to Barbara, "We have to get out of here!"  
  
Barbara looked down then back up at Dinah. "No, there is no way I can make a run for it." She stared Dinah in the face. "You have to go without me. We're only a few blocks from the Clocktower and Helena should still be there. I need you to go and get her."  
  
Dinah shook her head, "No! I'm not leaving you."  
  
"You have to Dinah. You have to go get help."  
  
Dinah's eyes began to fill with tears as she glanced back at the approaching men. She saw the passenger side door of the van open and a shock of green hair appear. "I can't just leave you here," she said tears brimming in her eyes.  
  
Barbara gripped Dinah's shoulder. "You have to," she said trying to put on a brave front though she was terrified. "I'm not asking you Dinah, I'm ordering you to get out of this car and run. Now!"  
  
Dinah nodded. She didn't want to leave her mentor, but Barbara was right. There was no way that she could get Barbara out of the car and both escape. She had to get away and get Helena. It was the only way. With one last look, Dinah opened the car door, jumped out, and raced off down the street. She didn't look back; she just kept running, tears streaming down her face.  
  
Barbara watched as Dinah sprinted down the street. She prayed that the girl could make it to safety. Two of the men started to run after her, but a voice yelled, "Let the girl go. We'll get her later. We got what we came for."  
  
Barbara knew that voice all to well. It was the voice that haunted her dreams, her nightmares. It was a voice she had last heard seven years ago, and she prayed she would never hear again.  
  
Suddenly the driver's side door swung open and Barbara saw the all too familiar shock of green hair. "Hello, Babs," the voice said, "miss me?" And then Barbara's world went black. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Dinah didn't stop running until she had reached the Clocktower. She entered the elevator, hit the up button, and leaned against the wall. She had left Barbara to that maniac. She had left her there and ran. She should have stayed. She could have fought them off, though in her condition she knew that was untrue. Staying behind would have only got her captured too. Barbara had known that, that was why she had ordered Dinah to run. There was nothing she could do. Dinah thumped her head against the wall, willing the elevator to go faster.  
  
* * *  
  
Helena Kyle was sitting at the kitchen table with Detective Jesse Reese. He had come over for breakfast before his shift. Barbara and Dinah had left for school fifteen minutes ago, leaving them alone.  
  
"Are you sure you have to go?" Helena asked as Reese pushed away from the table, straightening his tie, and reaching for his jacket.  
  
"Believe me, I wish I didn't. Since the Joker's been back in town, it seems that I'm at the office every waking hour. Unfortunately I don't think the commissioner will like the excuse that I was late because I was having breakfast with my girlfriend." He smiled at Helena as he put on his jacket.  
  
Girlfriend, Helena liked the sound of that word. Her and the Detective's relationship had grown in the past few months. It had turned from flirting crime scene conversation into a normal relationship. Helena was happy to have something normal in her life for once.  
  
Helena stood up and walked with Reese down the stairs and to the elevator. "I'll see you after work then?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah." He grinned and then he pulled her into his arms into a passionate kiss. He pulled back and glanced at his watch. "I'm sorry, I really have to go. I'm going to be late." He pushed the down button on the elevator panel. "But I'll definitely see you after work."  
  
He gave her a quick kiss as the elevator doors popped open and out stumbled Dinah looking frantic and scared, tears still streaming down her face. Reese and Helena took a step back, confused. Dinah looked at Helena with a wild look in her eyes.  
  
"Oh God. Helena, he kidnapped her. I couldn't stop him..she told me to run. I didn't want to go, but she said I had to. You have to believe me. I am so sorry; I should have stayed, should have helped her, but she told me to run. There was nothing I could do," Dinah rambled incoherently as she stumbled into Helena's arms sobbing.  
  
Helena hugged her as she sobbed. "Hey, it's okay kid." Helena led Dinah over to the couch and sat down. She pulled Dinah away from her so she could face her. Helena touched the side of Dinah's face and spoke firmly, "Calm down kid. Tell me what happened."  
  
Dinah calmed down enough to tell them what had happened. She relayed the story of the wreck and the Joker and then she collapsed back into Helena's arms sobbing. "That bastard, I swear I will kill him." She looked up at Reese. "We have to get down there."  
  
Reese nodded. He had already called in the wreck and relayed to his partner that the Joker was believed to be involved. "I'll go down there and check it out. I want you two to stay here where it's safe."  
  
"But." Helena started to argue.  
  
"No buts. That could be what he wants, to lure you out into the open. It is safer here. Besides," he said looking to the still sobbing Dinah, "she needs you here. I'll be right back. Stay here." Reese hurried to the elevator leaving Helena and Dinah alone in the Clocktower, fearing the worst.  
  
* * *  
  
Reese had been gone for hours and Helena was starting to get frustrated. She had finally gotten Dinah calmed down and had bandaged the gash on her forehead. Dinah had fallen asleep on the couch and Helena was alone in the agony of waiting. She finally got tired of sitting and walked over to the Delphi system and sat down. She stared at the monitor a long time. Barbara had tried once to show Helena how to work the network of computers, but that lesson had ended in crashing systems and smoking wires. Barbara refused to let Helena touch the computers again and Helena was quite happy with her decision. If there was one thing Helena didn't understand, it was computers. She thought of waking Dinah, the girl definitely had more technical knowledge than her, but she decided to let her sleep. Computers were just machines, how hard could it be to figure out? After two hours, Helena figured out it was pretty damn hard. She had actually got into the systems without breaking anything, but when she tried to locate Barbara by tracking her comms, she failed horribly. Either the Joker had discovered them or Barbara hadn't even worn them today. Since Barbara was always preaching to the girls about forgetting their comms, she figured the second was unlikely. Helena slammed her fist on the desk in frustration.  
  
Suddenly, the elevator doors slid open. Helena stood up, praying for some bit of good news, but her hope fell when she saw Reese walk in alone. "Please tell me you found something?" she asked, still holding on to some shred of hope.  
  
Reese looked around. "Where's Dinah?"  
  
"She fell asleep a couple of hours ago. Did you find anything?"  
  
Reese shook his head. "Nothing," he said walking up to Helena. "They were gone by the time anyone got there. No witnesses either."  
  
Helena ran her hands through her hair. "Damn that man. I will kill him if he hurts her." She was trying to be strong, but Helena suddenly realized that her world was closing in on her. The Joker had Barbara. She had been here having breakfast, enjoying the time with Reese while Barbara was being kidnapped. She had let her guard down and the Joker had struck again. Now he had Barbara and Helena could only imagine the horrible things he was doing to her. She was finding it hard to breathe.  
  
Reese pulled Helena into his embrace. "We'll find her, don't worry. Everything's going to be okay."  
  
Helena wanted to believe Reese; she wanted to stay in his embrace forever, but she knew she couldn't. Now was not the time to freak out. She had to be the strong one now, if only for Dinah's sake. Helena pushed back from Reese's embrace and took a deep breath. "I need to get Dinah to bed and then I'll start searching. He has to be hiding somewhere in this city."  
  
Reese ran a finger down her cheek. "That can wait till tomorrow. You need to rest. It won't due Barbara any good if you get yourself killed and that's what will happen if you go after him now. You're exhausted Helena. You've been up all day; why don't you get some sleep."  
  
Helena wanted to argue with him, but she knew he was right. She hadn't been sleeping well anyway and with the added stress of today's event, she realized that she was quite tired. She needed some rest and then in the morning they could start their search with a fresh mind. She caved in. "Okay, you're right."  
  
"I always am," he said with a small grin.  
  
Helena and Reese walked up the stairs to the clocktower's second floor. Dinah was still asleep on the couch. Helena walked over to wake her up, but Reese stopped her. "I'll carry her to her room." Helena nodded and stood back as Reese picked Dinah up in his arms. Helena led to way to Dinah's room where Reese laid her on the bed and walked back to the door.  
  
Helena took Dinah's shoes off and pulled the covers over the girl. She reached to turn the light off when Dinah opened her eyes. "Did you find her?" she asked sleepily.  
  
Helena sighed, "No, they were already gone. We'll find her. Get some sleep, we'll start searching in the morning." Helena reached over and turned out the lamp. She sat there for a second until she was sure Dinah was asleep and then she got up and walked out into the hall where Reese was waiting.  
  
"I need to get going, too," Reese turned to leave, but Helena grabbed his hand.  
  
"Don't go," she said, sounding worried. "He could come after you and I don't think I could stand losing two people in one day." Tears started to fill her eyes.  
  
Reese hugged her. "Okay, I'll stay, but only if I can have the couch."  
  
Helena grinned as she pulled out of his embrace. "If you insist. Goodnight." She reached up and kissed Reese on the cheek.  
  
"Get some rest," he said. He kissed her and watched as she walked down the hall to her room. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Barbara woke on a cold, damp concrete floor. She opened her eyes and slowly rolled on her back to take in her surroundings. She was lying in a ten by eight room, with concrete floor and brick walls. Judging by the dampness of the room and the rumbling overhead, Barbara believed she must be somewhere underground. She was somewhere in the old part of New Gotham, the part that had been buried during the earthquake years ago. Barbara pushed herself up to a sitting position and began surveying the room, looking for weaknesses. The door was made of solid steel; whoever designed this room definitely did not want anyone getting out. The room was solid. As Barbara scanned the room, she heard footsteps on the other side of the door. Barbara tensed as the door slowly opened and he walked in.  
  
"Well, hello Babs. Nice to see you're finally awake." His bright smile was enough to make Barbara sick.  
  
"Go to hell," Barbara said, staring the maniac down.  
  
"Now, now Barbara. You haven't change a bit in the last seven years.well except for the walking thing. I guess you don't go by Batgirl anymore. That wouldn't fit your new lifestyles. So what is now Babs, Wheels maybe?"  
  
"You know, you haven't changed either. You're still insane and your jokes still aren't funny."  
  
The Joker's smile disappeared as his face contorted in rage. He grabbed Barbara and threw her up against the wall. He pinned her against the brick; his face contorted in rage, but slowly his smile returned. "You know I've had a long time to think about you," he said, his face only inches from Barbara's. "I've had seven years to think about that night. I often wondered why I didn't kill you. You were just lying there, the once proud Batgirl defenseless. I could have ended it with one pull of the trigger, but I didn't. Why? You want to know?" Barbara glared at him. "Because it wouldn't have been any fun. It would have ended that night and then what would I have done. No, Barbara I have so much more planned for you." He smiled. "I just want to say that you have raised two extraordinary young girls."  
  
"You leave them out of this," Barbara said through clenched teeth.  
  
He let go of Barbara, causing her to fall to the floor. "Struck a cord, didn't I?" he said as he walked to the door. "I can't wait to see the look on your face when I destroy them in front of your very eyes." He walked through the door. "She's all yours, boys."  
  
The Joker walked down the hall, as two muscular thugs entered Barbara's cell. The only thing Barbara could do was try her best to shield herself from the onslaught of kicks and punches.  
  
* * *  
  
Helena was asleep in her bed when she was awoken by screams. She jumped out of bed and ran down the hall, almost colliding with Reese.  
  
She stopped in front of him. She first noticed that he was only wearing boxer shorts and the next thing she noticed was the gun in his hands. She did her best to redirect her eyes to the gun. "What the hell are you doing running around the house with a gun?"  
  
Reese, having reverted to cop mode on extinct, lowered the gun. "I heard somebody scream."  
  
Helena smiled, "And you automatically thought the situation required a gun. You were born to be a cop, weren't you?" She shook her head, trying not to laugh. "It's probably just another one of Dinah's nightmares. She's been having them a lot lately. Come on." Helena headed done the hall towards Dinah's room.  
  
Dinah's room was lit only by a small lamp on her bedside table. She was sitting up in bed, rocking back in forth. She was muttering something Helena couldn't hear and tears were running down her cheeks.  
  
Reese stood by the door as Helena entered the room and sat on the bed. Helena placed a hand on Dinah's shoulder and the girl looked up at her. "I saw her Helena. He was with her and." she paused, "he was hurting her." Dinah started crying more. "H-he s-said he was going to destroy us." Dinah collapsed into Helena's arms.  
  
Helena hugged Dinah. "It was just a dream, kid. It's okay."  
  
Dinah pulled away, shaking her head. "No! It wasn't just a dream, Helena. I was there; I saw her. God, Helena, she is in so much pain. We have to find her."  
  
Helena pulled Dinah into her arms and rocked her back and forth. "Shh. We will. I promise. It's going to be okay. We'll find her."  
  
"I just want her back, Helena." Dinah whispered.  
  
"I know kid. Me too."  
  
Helena held Dinah until the kid calmed down and fell back asleep. She laid her back down and walked out of the room, leaning against the wall. Reese looked at her. "You're good with her."  
  
Helena stared at Reese, "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
Reese put his hands up defensively, "The way you handled the situation. I just meant that you would make a good mother someday."  
  
Helena shook her head. "No, I wouldn't. I was just trying to do what Barbara would have done."  
  
Reese walked over to Helena. "You don't believe her, do you? I mean it was just a nightmare, right?"  
  
Helena shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Dinah's telepathic abilities have allowed her to see things in dreams in the past. I don't think it was just a nightmare."  
  
Reese pulled Helena into a tight embrace. They stood for a few minutes, when Helena suddenly pulled back. "Come with me," she said as she held at her hand.  
  
Reese took her hand and she led him down the hall to her room. Helena laid down on the bed and Reese laid beside her, holding her in his embrace. They laid in silence.  
  
"You know when this is all over, maybe we can take a vacation together. Go to the beach. Stay up all night looking at the stars. It would be romantic. What do think? " Reese asked, but Helena was already asleep. He looked at her sleeping form. "I love you," he whispered. He kissed the back of her head, closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.  
  
~Okay guys, I need help! As you know, I'm wanting to bring the Redmonds into the second part of my story, but I don't know their first names. I don't even know if they were ever given first names on the show. I've been looking through the fanfics for any names given for them, but I'm having problems. Does anyone know if they were ever given names or if someone has mentioned them in their fanfic. I would grateful for any help. Thanks. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
It had been three days since the Joker had kidnapped Barbara, and the remaining birds were frustrated and anxious. There had been no sign of the Joker in three days. Once again they had searched the entire city, coming up empty. Precious time was slipping away and it was driving Helena crazy.  
  
She slammed the bowl of cereal on the table. Three days and they still had nothing. It aggravated her to no end. She was running out of options. Helena wasn't prepared for this; Barbara was the leader. She was the one that kept everything together. Without her, Helena wasn't sure how long she could keep going. She wasn't cut out for a leader role. Helena sighed. "Where are you Barbara," she muttered.  
  
"Morning," a voice came from overhead. Dinah came into the kitchen and sat down at the table. She looked at the bowls of soggy cereal and burnt Pop-tarts. "Uh Helena, where's Alfred?"  
  
Helena closed the refrigerator door and walked over to the table carrying a carton of orange juice. "He said he had some stuff to do at the manor this morning, but that he would be in later in the afternoon."  
  
"Oh okay," Dinah said softly, scooping up her cereal and dropping it back into the bowl.  
  
"What?" Helena asked taking a bite of her Pop-tart.  
  
"Nothing," Dinah paused, "I just didn't know you were making breakfast."  
  
"I can make breakfast," Helena said defiantly.  
  
"Sure, you can. Whatever you say," Dinah said picking up her burnt Pop-tart and taking a bite. She grimaced from the taste and by the look Helena gave her, she decided to change the subject. "So, I was thinking that since we scoured the entire city and found nothing, maybe we should start searching elsewhere. I mean, wasn't New Gotham built on top of the old city? We've been down there before, there is practically an entire city underground. So, I was thinking that maybe we should start searching there. It is just a suggestion."  
  
Dinah didn't want to come right out and say that they needed to start searching the underground city. Since Barbara had been missing, Helena had assumed the role of leader and Dinah knew she was having problems with all the added stress. She didn't want to seem like she was trying to undermine Helena's authority.  
  
Helena swallowed a bite of cereal. "I was thinking about that last night. According to what Barbara has told me about the Joker, some of his old hideouts were in the old part of the city which are now underground. Reese and I went over some of the underground maps last night. The place is huge. It is like an entire city with tunnels and hidden passages. A person could get lost down there for days. I would be the perfect place for the Joker to hide."  
  
"So," Dinah said eagerly, "what's the game plan for today then. I mean I could start on some of the underground if you want to finish with the remaining warehouses."  
  
Helena shook her head. "No, I had something different in mind. Today, you are going to school and I am going to work."  
  
Dinah was shocked. What was she talking about, going to school when the Joker had Barbara. "You're kidding. We can't."  
  
Helena interrupted her. "We can't keep going on like this Dinah. You have to go to school or you're going to flunk. I have to go to work or I'm going to get fired. Neglecting our duties will not help Barbara. You know how she is; she would want us to carry on. Now, when I get off work I'll start on the underground portions of the city and when you get off school you can join me. Don't try to argue with me, Dinah. I've made up my mind." Helena turned to carry her bowl to the sink.  
  
Dinah couldn't believe what Helena was saying. They couldn't go about their lives like nothing had happened. This was crazy. Dinah stood up, her arms crossed in front of her. "You're giving up on her."  
  
As soon as the words left her mouth, Dinah knew she shouldn't have said them. She should have kept her mouth shut. She had hurt Helena, she could tell. Helena stopped dead in her tracks. Dinah couldn't see her eyes, but she knew they were changing from their normal blue to their cat-like brown. Dinah knew she was in deep trouble.  
  
"Helena, I-I didn't mean. I would never think.."  
  
Helena held up her hand to stop her. Helena took a deep breath and turned around. "I would never give up on her, do you her me!" She was upset and trying hard to keep tears from her eyes. "I'm just trying to do what she would do. I'm not cut out for this, Dinah. I'm not. Barbara's always been the strong one and now she's gone and I can't." Helena paused, tears brimming in eyes, "I can't be her. I'm trying the best I can to do what she would do. But I would never give up on her. Never." Tears were now flowing freely down Helena's cheeks.  
  
Dinah was shocked. She had never seen Helena like. She had never seen her so upset before. Helena always acted without motion and when she did show emotion it was usually anger. Dinah had never seen her friend cry. Dinah walked over and hugged Helena. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. You don't have to try so hard to be Barbara, Helena. You're doing a great job; she would be proud of you."  
  
Helena hugged Dinah. "It's okay, I know you didn't mean it. We're all under a lot of stress; we just can't let it get to us. We're going to be okay." She pushed away and dried her eyes with the back of her hand. She gave a weak smile. "Now go upstairs and get ready. I'll drive you to school on my way to work."  
  
"Okay," Dinah nodded. She headed off down the hall to her room to get ready for school.  
  
* * *  
  
The car ride to school was silent. Both girls were mulling over the morning's events and neither felt up to any idle chat. Dinah turned on the radio and stared out the passenger window, while Helena focused on driving. Their SUV had been repaired from the wreck and Helena had been amazed that the only damage was a shattered windshield and busted bumper. Barbara, however, was not going to be happy about their insurance increase when she got back. Helena pulled in the parking lot of New Gotham High and turned off the engine. She unbuckled her seatbelt, got out of the car, and waited for Dinah.  
  
Dinah did not move from her seat. "Why are you getting out of the car? I can walk to class on my own; I don't need a body guard."  
  
Helena laughed. "You know, it hasn't been that long since I was in school.  
  
I'm not stupid. If I let you go on your own, you'll skip. So I'm going to walk you to class to make sure you don't get lost." Helena smiled, winking. She slammed the door shut.  
  
Dinah gave and exasperated sigh and slammed the door shut. She stomped past Helena and walked towards the school. Helena followed. As they got closer to the school, Dinah slowed up. She turned to Helena. "I don't think I can do this," she said.  
  
Helena didn't understand. "What do you mean. It's school."  
  
Dinah looked worried. "It's been all over the news, Helena. They know she's missing. I don't think I can handle all the questions and those sympathetic stares. And I can't walk by her room, knowing she's not there."  
  
Helena sighed, "Don't worry. It won't be like that. It is just another normal school day. Just think of it that way. Go in to class like you would on any normal day. Come on, you're going to be late."  
  
Dinah sighed and entered the school, followed by Helena. They walked down the hall to Dinah's first class: history. Dinah stopped and turned towards Helena. "This is my stop." Dinah gave a half smile. "You can leave now."  
  
Before Helena could say anything, a boy at the end of the hall yelled out.  
  
"Hey Dinah!" He came jogging down the hall towards them. Helena noticed that he was about Dinah's age and pretty cute with close-cropped sandy- blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He was tall enough to be on the basketball team.  
  
The boy ran up to Dinah, out of breath. "Hey, you're back. I was wondering when you would be coming back. I heard about Ms. Gordon on the news, I'm so sorry. I tried to call your house, but nobody answered. Are you okay?"  
  
Dinah smiled up at the boy, "I'm fine Jeff, thanks for asking." Dinah heard a snort from behind Jeff and rolled her eyes as Jeff turned towards Helena. "Jeff this is my sister, Helena. Helena, Jeff Thompson. Jeff and I have science together."  
  
Jeff extended his hand and Helena shook it. "Nice to meet you Jeff."  
  
Jeff smiled. "Nice to meet you too." He turned back to Dinah looking at his watch. "Oh, crap I got to go, I'm going to be late for English. I'll see you at lunch though. Bye." Jeff turned and jogged back down the hallway.  
  
Dinah watched him going then turned to a smirking Helena. "What?"  
  
"I'm fine Jeff, thanks for asking," Helena smiled and fluttered her eyes. "Aren't you two just so cute."  
  
"Shut up." Dinah shoved Helena's shoulder. "I got to get to class or I'm going to be late too."  
  
"I'll pick you up in the parking lot at three. See you then." Helena watched as Dinah entered the class and found a seat. Once the girl was seated and Helena was sure that she wouldn't be skipping, Helena walked down the hall to the principal's office. She opened the door and walked in. The place was exactly how she remembered from her days at NGH. The same discolored brown tile and the same smell of greasy cafeteria food. As she entered the office she heard a loud booming voice, "Helena Kyle, I haven't seen you in ages. How are you?"  
  
"Principal Lindel, I'm doing fine," Helena shook the man's hand. Principal Lindel had been there back in Helena's school days and besides the emerging gray hairs on his head; he hadn't changed a bit. He had the same warm smile that she remembered from the many visits to his office.  
  
Lindel's expression grew serious. "I heard about Ms. Gordon on the news. The police came down the net day, asking questions. I told them that she is one of the best teachers at this school. I can't believe a maniac like the Joker got her. I mean, I thought that nut had died years ago." He looked at Helena, a serious look on his face. "How are you and Dinah doing?"  
  
Helena sighed. "We're doing the best we can. Dinah's having a hard time, though. That's what I came to talk to you about. She's been having nightmares and she was a little nervous about coming today. I was wondering if you could keep an eye on her for me."  
  
Lindel smiled. "Of course I'll keep an eye on her. You know Dinah has sure improved since she first came her. She was quiet, withdrawn, but she really seamed to be fitting in, had a lot of friends. I hope this doesn't change her."  
  
"Me too," Helena said, "I'll be at work until 2:00 today, if you need to contact me. I believe the number is under Barbara's emergency contact. I need to get going or I'm going to be late. Thank Principal Lindel."  
  
Helena shook the man's hand and walked out the door. The halls were empty since classes had started and there was an eerie silence. The only noises came from the clicking of Helena's shoes and this silence for some reason made Helena very nervous. She stopped and looked around, then laughed. Nobody was following her; she was just being paranoid. She shook her head and walked to the car, but all the way to work she couldn't shake the feeling that something terrible was about to happen. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Helena tried desperately to shake the thought that something bad was going down. She tried to focus on getting through work, but she just couldn't shake the feeling of dread creeping in the pit of her stomach. And then there was her boss Leonard. He kept staring at her while she worked and she knew why. Reese had thought it was best to take Barbara's kidnapping to the media since they had no leads. Now Barbara's picture was everywhere and the story of the Joker's return was run on every news station. Everyone knew and they kept staring at Helena sympathetically. Helena focused on cleaning the glasses over and over. The day shift was always slow with only a few businessmen having drinks and the boredom was driving Helena insane. She would rather be out on the streets looking for Barbara, anyplace but here. As Helena dried the last glass she saw out of the corner of her eye, a woman walk up to the counter.  
  
"Helena Kyle, is that you? You haven't changed a bit," the woman said as she sat down at the bar.  
  
"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Helena asked curiously as she raised her head to stare at the silver-headed lady.  
  
The woman smiled, "No, you probably don't remember who I am. I think you called me everything but my name back then."  
  
Helena's face changed to recognition. "I remember you. You're Melinda Jenkins. You placed me with Barbara."  
  
"I still consider that the highlight of my career. You were a hard one. What you probably didn't know was that I knew your father. He was a very good friend of mine, but anyway I digress. I need to talk to you about Dinah. Can we talk somewhere," she looked around, "privately."  
  
Helena nodded and turned to Leonard. "I'm taking my break now, Leonard. I'll be back in fifteen." She walked out from behind the bar and motioned Melinda to a table in the back.  
  
Once they were seated, Helena turned to Melinda with a serious expression. "What about Dinah?"  
  
Melinda took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes. "I told Barbara not to trouble you girls with this, but now that she is missing the situation has changed. I must say I have done everything in my power to stop this, but with the present situation."  
  
Helena interrupted her, "Look lady, I don't have all day. If you have something to say, say it."  
  
"The Redmonds are in New Gotham and they want Dinah back." Melinda said in one breath.  
  
"What?" Helena was in shock. The Redmonds? In New Gotham? What was she talking about? "What are talking about? When did this happen?"  
  
Melinda hung her head. "I am so sorry, this is all my fault. I talked to Barbara that night in the hospital. I told her that the Redmonds were claiming that we stole Dinah from them and they wanted her back. I told Barbara not to worry about it, to leave you two out of it. I would handle it. We had transferred guardianship legally. They didn't have a case, but now Barbara has been kidnapped and." she paused, "Helena, they were able to convince a judge that under the current circumstances Dinah would be safer under their care than yours. They won temporary custody of her. I am so sorry."  
  
Helena felt like she had been punched in the stomach. She had lost Barbara and now she was losing Dinah. Her world was following apart. Her family was being picked off one by one. Helena suddenly realized what that sense of dread she had felt all day was.  
  
Helena looked at Melinda. "They can't take her from me. What do we do?"  
  
"I contacted Alfred before I came here. He is getting in touch with one of your father's lawyers. I suggest you meet with him as soon as possible."  
  
Helena held her head in her hands. "When are they taking her?" she whispered.  
  
"I am so sorry Helena. You have to believe me, I did everything I could." The older woman sighed, "They're going to the school to pick her up."  
  
Helena jumped up out of her chair. "What! She'll freak out. She's been under a lot of stress lately, she totally flip. I have to get down there." Helena grabbed her coat by the bar and hurried towards the door.  
  
Melinda yelled after her, "Don't do anything stupid Helena."  
  
* * *  
  
Helena rushed into the office at New Gotham High and turned to the secretary. "Where's Dinah!" she practically yelled.  
  
Principal Lindel came out of his office to meet her. "Helena, please calm down."  
  
Helena looked past Lindel to see two people sitting in his office. They looked to be in their mid-thirties and their plain looking clothes was a dead give away. It was the Redmonds. Helena stormed towards the office, her eyes flashing. "You people have no right."  
  
Lindel moved in to block Helena's path. "Helena, if you don't calm down, I will have to ask you to leave." Helena stopped and took a deep breath. "Now, if you would please step into my office we could all discuss this rationally."  
  
Helena walked into the office. She refused the seat Lindel offered, preferring to stand by the door. Lindel sat at his desk. "Helena, I would like to introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Redmond, Dinah's foster parents."  
  
Helena shook her head. "This is ridiculous. You people didn't give a damn about Dinah while she was with you and now you want her back? What had a change of heart or did you just miss your whipping girl."  
  
"Helena," Lindel warned.  
  
Mrs. Redmond turned to Helena. "I know that you are frustrated. I understand that you have had a lot to deal with, with the disappearance of your friend, but you have to understand. We just want what's best for Dinah."  
  
Helena glared at the woman. "What is best for Dinah," she said through clenched teeth, "is to be with her family. Not you."  
  
Mr. Redmond cut in, "We understand how you feel, but Dinah is part of our family too. We just want to provide her with a safe environment until Ms. Gordon returns and we can settle this custody dispute."  
  
Helena just snorted. These people didn't care about Dinah, if they did they would leave her alone. Helena turned to Lindel for help.  
  
The aging principal sighed, "I'm sorry, there is nothing I can do. They have a court order." He produced a white paper from his desk and handed it to Helena. Helena was reading through it, when there was a knock at the door.  
  
The door suddenly opened and in walked Dinah. What Dinah saw before her was like a scene from a horror film. The Redmonds, the people she had thought she had escaped from, were sitting in front of principal Lindel's desk. She saw Helena standing in the corner. Helena walked over to place a hand on Dinah's shoulder, but Dinah shrugged it off. "W-what are t-they doing her," she stammered, shaking with rage.  
  
Helena grabbed Dinah tightly by the shoulder, but the girl continued to stare at the couple in front of her. "Dinah, calm down." Helena turned to see the pictures frames on the wall begin to shake. "Dinah," she said more firmly. The girl turned to look at her. "Calm down."  
  
Dinah stared at Helena, "What are they doing her?" she repeated.  
  
"They claim that your adoption was illegal and they want you back under their custody. They got a judge to grant them temporary custody until Barbara returns. They have a court order, Dinah. There is nothing I can do." Dinah was shaking her head.  
  
"Dinah, we."Mrs. Redmond started to say something, but Dinah stopped her.  
  
"Don't talk to me," she said through clenched teeth.  
  
Helena looked to Principal Lindel who nodded. She led Dinah out into the main part of the office and closed the door. She needed to talk to Dinah alone.  
  
"I want go with them Helena." Dinah said, crossing her arms. "Those people are not my family. I ran away from them; I'm not going back with them."  
  
"What do you want me to do? They have a court order."  
  
Dinah started pacing. "Then I'll run away."  
  
Helena crossed her arms. "You'd run away with Barbara still missing."  
  
Dinah shook her head, "No! Helena, what are we going to do? I can't go back with them. They think I'm a freak."  
  
Helena grabbed Dinah by the shoulders and turned to face her. "Listen to me. You are not a freak."  
  
Dinah turned to stare at the two people in the office. She had thought she had gotten away from these people. She had run away because they didn't understand her; they didn't even try. They had thought she was a freak and had let her know it. The powers she had developed, they had considered evil. So she left to look for people like her; people that understood her. She had found those two people in Barbara and Helena. From them, she had learned that the powers that scared her were actually a gift. She wasn't a freak anymore. She was a normal person, just like every other meta-human. Now all that was being threatened by those two people sitting in that room. She hated them.  
  
Helena noticed the glass window of the door start to shake as Dinah stared into the office. "Look at me." Helena broke Dinah's thought and Dinah turned back to face her. The glass stopped shaking. "Now here is what we are going to do. You are going with the Redmonds." Dinah started to object, but Helena continued, "for tonight. I will talk to the lawyer and get this mess figured out. I'll get you back and then we will find Barbara together. Okay?"  
  
Dinah sighed. She had no choice. Though they were superheroes, they weren't above the law. They had to play by the Redmonds' rules and if that meant going with them now, then she would. She had faith that Helena would get this all straightened out. Dinah nodded. "Okay," she said quietly.  
  
"Okay," Helena said stepping back and folding her arms. "Now let me go inside and see if I can't convince those freaks to let us run to the house and pick up some of your things." 


	7. chapter 7

Author's Note: After much searching, I finally decided to use the names given to the Redmonds by SamIAm in the story Beginnings. The names are not my creation and I just wanted to give SamIAm credit for that. Thanks  
  
Chapter 7  
  
The car ride to the Clocktower was silent. Dinah grabbed some clothes and her comms and they got back in the car. They drove to the address the Redmonds had given Helena in silence. Dinah sat in the passenger seat, hugging her duffel bag, and staring out the window. Helena turned on the radio, so the silence wouldn't drive her crazy. She didn't know what to say. Nothing she could say could make it any better, so they sat in silence.  
  
Helena pulled over to the curb in front of a high-rise apartment building. "Nice place," she said.  
  
They both got of the car and headed inside. The Redmonds apartment was on the tenth floor. They rode the elevator up in silence and when they got to the door, Helena reached out and knocked.  
  
Mr. Redmond opened the door and gave a forced smile. "There you are. We were wondering what was taking you so long. Come on in."  
  
Helena and Dinah entered the apartment. Helena thought it was nicely furnished for a couple from Missouri who had just got into town. It didn't look how she had expected. It was more modern with a black leather sofa and loveseat and matching black coffee table.  
  
Mrs. Redmond came in from the kitchen. "Oh, Dinah you're here. Good. Come on, let me show you to your room."  
  
Dinah turned to Helena who nodded. Dinah followed the woman out of the room leaving Helena and Mr. Redmond alone. Helena looked around. "Nice place you got here Mr. Redmond." She said.  
  
"Oh please, call me Wayne. Yes, it is nice. I was surprised by the cost of apartments in the city, but Beth doesn't like hotels and since I didn't know how long we would be here, renting just seemed the best way."  
  
They both stood in silence surveying the room. Wayne broke the silence. "You know Helena," he started, "this is the best way."  
  
Helena glared at him, "How do you figure that?"  
  
Wayne shrugged his shoulders. "You're what twenty-three or so. You work as a bartender. What type of life do you hope to give Dinah? Dinah needs a family; she needs parents."  
  
Helena continued to glare at him. "She has Barbara. I am just watching out for her until she gets back."  
  
"Do you really think that, that school teacher friend of yours is still alive? I've seen the news. I've heard about this Joker guy and what he's like. Do you really think he would keep her alive this long? The woman's as good as dead."  
  
Helena took a step closer to Wayne. It was all she could do to keep herself from attacking the man and snapping his neck. Before she could give him a piece of her mind, Dinah and Mrs. Redmond came back into the room.  
  
"What's going on, honey?" Beth said as she and Dinah entered the room.  
  
"Oh nothing. Helena and I were just admiring the apartment, right Helena?"  
  
Helena just stared at the man still enraged by his words. Dinah gave her a curious look, but Helena just shrugged. "Yeah."  
  
"It is a lovely house. So much more upbeat than our house back home." Beth said looking around the room. She turned back to Helena and smiled warmly. "Helena, would you like to stay for dinner? We would really like to know what Dinah's been doing all these months and we really would like to get to know you."  
  
Helena stared at Wayne who gave his fake smile. "Uh, no, I'm sorry. I have an appointment with my lawyer that I need to get to. Thanks anyway." She turned to Dinah, "I'll see you later, kid." She turned and walked out the door.  
  
"Helena, wait!" Dinah yelled as she ran past the Redmonds and out into the hall. Helena turned as Dinah ran up and hugged her. "Bye," she said, trying not to cry.  
  
Helena hugged Dinah back, trying her best to keep tears from coming to her eyes. "Hey, how about I pick you up for lunch tomorrow, okay?"  
  
Mr. Redmond looked like he was about to object, but Beth grabbed his arm. Dinah pulled away and nodded. "Sounds like a plan," she said, trying to put on her best smile.  
  
"You got your necklace and earrings Barbara gave you?" Helena asked referring to the comm system Barbara had created for the girls. Dinah nodded. Helena gave Dinah another quick hug. "I got to go. I'll see you tomorrow." She turned and walked down the hall. She didn't look back. She made it down to the car alright, but after putting the keys in the ignition she stopped. Barbara, now Dinah. They were gone and now Helena was all alone. Helena leaned her head against the steering wheel and cried.  
  
~Hey guys. Sorry it took so long. I know the chapter is short, but I hadn't posted in a while and I really wanted to get this chapter out. Also, I hope no one takes offense to the way I portrayed the Redmonds and them being from Missouri. I kind of portrayed them as being hicks because they are from Missouri. I only did it because I wanted them to be unlikable. I have nothing against people from Missouri (I am actually from a small town in the southern part of Illinois so I really have nothing to make fun of). I just wanted to make my reasonings clear and I hope no one was offended. 


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Okay, this chapter probably sucks, but I was trying to get something out before I go on vacation. I'm hoping to get another chapter out before I leave and hopefully it will be better.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Helena sat at the bay of computers that was normally occupied by Barbara. She sat in the chair with her head in her hands, praying that the Delphi monitor would go off. That would mean that the computer had picked up Barbara's tracking signal and maybe then this nightmare would end. Helena stared at the computers, but nothing happened. Helena sighed and rolled her head to one side trying to loosen the tightening muscles in her neck. The day's events played over in her mind.  
  
After leaving the Redmonds, Helena had headed to her meeting with her father's old lawyer. His news had not brightened her mood. He had basically informed her that with her current job and past history with the law, it wasn't going to be easy getting Dinah back. Helena wasn't the model citizen and by all outward appearances, the Redmonds were. In order to convince a judge that Helena was responsible enough to have guardianship of Dinah, her lawyer recommended that she change her image, starting with accepting Bruce Wayne as her father. After her mother's death and Helena had found out who her father was and that he wouldn't enact revenge on the Joker, she had wanted nothing to do with the man. She hated him for not killing the man who had her mother killed and for her to use his name to help her now, sickened her. She wanted nothing to do with the man and she didn't want to be tied to the Wayne fortune. Yet, the clock was ticking and Helena was running out of options. She just didn't know what to do. She wished Barbara were here; she always had all the answers. As it was, Helena just stared at the computer screen and prayed for a miracle.  
  
Helena heard the elevator doors slid open, but she didn't bother to look up. Reese walked into the Clocktower and over to the bay of computers. He looked at Helena curiously.  
  
"What's up Helena? Any news on Barbara?" he paused as Helena ignored his questions, continuing to stare at the computer screens. "Is everything okay?" he asked. Reese glanced around the silent Clocktower. "Where's Dinah?"  
  
Helena glanced up at him, tears brimming in her eyes. "Dinah's gone."  
  
A look of shock came over Reese's face followed closely by a look of anger. "It was the Joker, wasn't it? What has that maniac done this time? What happened?"  
  
Helena shook her head. "No, it wasn't the Joker. It was her foster parents. Turns out that there was a custody dispute that Barbara neglected to mention and now that she is gone, the Redmonds were able to convince a judge that Dinah would be safer with them. I'm not so sure they're wrong."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Look at me Reese," Helena's voice rose as she started to get angry. "I'm not the model citizen. I tend bars for a living and when I'm not doing that, I'm patrolling the streets of New Gotham as a rogue vigilante. So, not the most respectable jobs in the world. I've lost Reese. I've lost Barbara; I've lost Dinah. It's over."  
  
Reese shook his head, "No, I refuse to believe that. You'll get Dinah back and we'll find Barbara."  
  
Helena sighed. "No we won't find Barbara. The Joker wouldn't keep her alive without letting us know. He would use her as bait to draw us out, but he hasn't. It's over. Mr. Redmond was right."  
  
Reese was starting to get angry with Helena's self pity. "Do you hear yourself? Do you actually hear what you're saying? I can't believe you're giving up."  
  
"What am I supposed to do?"  
  
"Damn it Helena, you're supposed to fight. You have people depending on you. You can't give up."  
  
"I'm just tired of fighting," Helena whispered as she broke down into tears.  
  
Reese took her into his arms and hugged her as Helena cried. "I know you're tired, but you got to keep going. We'll find them."  
  
Helena pulled away from Reese and dried her eyes. "You're right, you know. It just seems like the cards are stacked against me and whenever I think it can't get any worse, it does. I just needed a good kick in the ass, to get me back on my feet. Thanks."  
  
Reese smiled. "That's what I'm here for." He put his arms around Helena. "It's late. What do you say we call it a night."  
  
Helena sighed. "I wish I could, but I have so much paper work to go through. I have this trust fund junk from the lawyer that I need to look over." She lifted up the stack of papers to show Reese.  
  
Reese put the papers on the table. "That can all wait till morning. You need you're rest. You won't be any help to Dinah if you're half dead."  
  
Helena smiled. "I hate it when you're right."  
  
Reese smiled as he pulled her towards the stairs. "I always am."  
  
Helena grinned as she let him lead her towards the bedroom. The paperwork could wait till the morning, and maybe, just maybe, everything would be better in the morning. 


	9. chapter 9

Author's Note: I have to dedicate this chapter to you, Nightstalker, because you keep bugging me to get another chapter out. Here it is. Are you satisfied? j/k Hope you enjoy it.  
  
Chapter 9:  
  
Barbara Gordon lay on the floor of her cold, silent cell. She laid on her left side so that her left cheek could rest on the cool, damp concrete, the closest thing she had to an ice pack. Though she had tried to protect her face as much as possible from the Joker's thugs, she believed that her cheekbone had been broken. Barbara took in a ragged breath, wincing as sharp stabs of pain laced through her body. "Broken ribs," she reasoned. She had not come out on the winning end of the Joker's onslaught. Her right arm was broken and she cradled it close to her stomach. Her body was covered in cuts and bruises and she could only imagine what type of damage had been done to her legs, the only part of her body that she was blessed with having no feeling. It was the one time that she was actually thankful to have no feeling in her legs.  
  
Barbara closed her eyes, trying not to focus on the pain that coursed through her body. She opened them to stare at the bowl placed a few feet in front of her. After her guards were done beating her, they had left a bowl of soup in her cell. "Some hosts", she thought sarcastically. Though Barbara was starved, she didn't have the energy to move the distance to the food. She was in too much pain to even think about eating.  
  
Barbara heard footsteps approach the door. She slowly pushed herself into a sitting position, her back against the wall, and prepared for another round of beatings. The door to her cell slowly opened to reveal the Joker with the same insane grin that was always plastered to his face.  
  
He walked up to Barbara. "Hello, Barbara," he said, "it's good to see you doing so well." His face was smiling down at her.  
  
All Barbara could muster was a weak, "Go to hell."  
  
The Joker almost frowned, "Now,now, that sounds familiar. We don't want a repeat of last time, do we?" He paused, allowing the silence to fill the room. "I didn't think so. Now I have something I need you to do for me. I need you to hack into the Arkham mainframe and help me release my lovely Harley. I believe you put her there."  
  
Barbara actually laughed and then winced as her ribs screamed in agony.  
  
"You find that funny?"  
  
Barbara looked up at the lunatic. "You think that I would actually help you. You really are crazy. I'd rather die." She said flatly.  
  
In one swift move, the Joker produced a knife and held it to Barbara's neck. "That can be arranged," he said through clenched teeth. Suddenly, a look of calm came over his face. He smiled and stepped back. "All in good time. All in good time. You will help me Gordon; it just may take a little convincing."  
  
The Joker snapped his fingers and the two guards entered the room. Joker walked out of the room as the thuds of fists echoed down the halls.  
  
* * *  
  
"Nooo!" Dinah screamed as she fell out of bed and landed on the hard floor. She had, had another nightmare about Barbara and she could not wake up. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't open her eyes and shake the horrible images from her mind. With each thud, she could feel the pain coursing through her own body as she watched Barbara being beaten by two men in front of her very eyes.  
  
As Dinah lay on the floor in pain, she heard a voice from far away. "Shut up you freak!" the gruff voice called as another jolt of pain hit Dinah.  
  
Dinah's eyes flew open to see Wayne Redmond standing over her, a belt clutched in his fist. As his hand came down to hit Dinah yet again, she used her telekinesis to stop his hand in mid-air. Using her mind, she motioned with her hand and flung him across the room, pinning him to the wall. "Stay the hell away from me," she said through clenched teeth.  
  
Beth Redmond stood in the doorway, a look of shock and fear on her face, "Dinah, I'm so sorry. You were screaming so loud and we couldn't wake you. We were just trying to."  
  
"To do what?" Dinah asked, slowly sitting up. She turned on the woman "Beat me into silence."  
  
"It wasn't like that," the woman argued.  
  
"It was always like that," Dinah said, glaring at the woman angrily. "Every single day. Why do you think I ran away from you people?"  
  
Wayne, still pinned to the wall by some invisible force, glared at her. "You really are a freak," he spat.  
  
The lamp on the bedside table flew off the table and crashed into the wall inches from Wayne's head. Beth shrieked. "I am not a freak." Dinah stated slowly. "You people are the freaks." She lowered her hand and Wayne fell to the floor. "Now get out."  
  
Wayne scrambled to his feet, grabbed his wife, and ran out of the room, slamming the door as he went. Dinah slowly took a deep breath, letting the built up anger subside. Her adrenaline gone, the pain returned along with the visions from her dream. She closed her eyes, cradling her head in her hands, and cried. 


	10. chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
Helena slowly made her way down the hall to the Redmonds' apartment. It was eleven in the morning and she had promised Dinah that she would meet her for lunch. She had spoken to her lawyer earlier that morning and he was arranging a meeting with the judge later in the day. They had worked out their strategy and Helena prayed that it would be enough to convince the judge to transfer custody back to Helena. She couldn't stand leaving Dinah with those people any longer than she had to and this distraction was taking away precious time that they should have used looking for Barbara. Barbara. Helena could only imagine where her mentor was and what was happening to her.  
  
Helena shook her head trying to knock the cobwebs away as she approached the apartment door. She had to stop dwelling on the foreboding darkness surrounding her, but it was hard for her to see the light at the end of the tunnel.  
  
Helena knocked on the door and tried to put on her best friendly face. It was hard to do; her face felt like it would crack with the forced half smile. Mr. Redmond opened the door for her and stood shielded behind it. Helena noticed a small scratch just above his right eye and how his bottom lip quivered as he spoke.  
  
"Oh.it's you," he spoke softly.  
  
Helena noticed that Mrs. Redmond was standing in the doorway to the kitchen, a look of fear on her face. When she saw Helena, she quietly slipped back into the safety of the kitchen.  
  
:What is up with these people?: Helena wondered as she stared at the now shaking Wayne Redmond.  
  
"Are you one of them, too?" He asked Helena.  
  
"One of them what?" Helena asked him angrily. Something was clearly wrong and Helena realized that Dinah was no where to be seen. "Where's Dinah?"  
  
Wayne glanced nervously down the hallway. "She's in her room," he said as Helena brushed past him. He winced as she past trying to hide himself behind the door.  
  
Helena rushed down the hall and into Dinah's room. She found her hunched in the far corner of the room, still in her sleep pants and tank top, her head resting on her folded arms. She was asleep. As Helena sat down by the girl, she noticed the dried tear stains on her cheeks.  
  
Helena brushed some of the hair away from Dinah's face and immediately the young blonde's eyes shot open as she shied away from Helena.  
  
"Hey, it's just me."  
  
Dinah looked up at Helena, but didn't speak.  
  
Helena looked over to the messed up bed and then back to the girl she had come to see as a sister. "Did you have another nightmare last night?" she asked.  
  
Dinah nodded, tears starting to form in her eyes.  
  
Helena hesitated. By the look on Dinah's face she wasn't sure if she wanted to press the subject any further, but she had to know. "Was it about B-Barbara?" she asked, her voice beginning to quiver.  
  
Dinah didn't answer. She didn't have to; the look on her face was the only answer Helena needed. Dinah turned her face away from Helena, tears streaming down her face.  
  
Helena was crying now too. She felt so helpless; sitting here while all this took place. She wanted to believe that Dinah's dreams were just that, dreams, but she knew that wasn't true. The horrible images Dinah saw at night were real, brought on by the telepathic powers Dinah was just beginning to control. Somewhere, Helena knew, Barbara was in serious pain, having been beat night after night on the Joker's orders. It made Helena sick inside.  
  
Helena reached out to pull the now sobbing Dinah into her embrace, but when her hand touched the girl's shoulder, Dinah flinched with a sharp intake of breath. Helena pulled back, confused. Dinah stopped crying, her face bearing an expression of fear.  
  
"What's wrong?" Helena asked, curiously.  
  
"Nothing." Dinah said weakly.  
  
"No, there's something wrong? What's wrong with your back?" Helena paused and realization set in. "He didn't."  
  
"No it's nothing Helena, really." Dinah said standing up.  
  
"Let me see your back." Helena said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Hel." Dinah began, but Helena cut her off.  
  
"Let me see your back."  
  
Dinah slowly turned around. Helena didn't have to look any farther. She could see the large red whelps, an inch in width, running along Dinah's shoulders and neck. The whelps ran under her tank top where Helena was sure her back was covered in similar wounds.  
  
"I'll kill him," Helena said as she spun towards the door.  
  
Dinah reached out grabbing Helena's arm before she could go out the door. "Helena no! Please don't."  
  
Helena turned back to her, her eyes already in cat-like slits. "NO. I won't let him get away with this. I'll kill the bastard."  
  
"Please Hel, don't. I took care of it. He won't hurt me anymore. Just leave him alone."  
  
Helena looked at the kid, realization setting in. "That cut on his forehead. You did that?"  
  
"Yeah. Helena, you can't hurt him. You touch him and you'll never convince a judge to let me come home. Please, I just want to go home."  
  
Helena took a deep breath and nodded. "You're right. Get you stuff."  
  
Dinah was shocked. "What? I can't. Helena, the court order."  
  
Helena put up a hand to silence her. "Just get your stuff. Don't argue."  
  
Dinah nodded and went to pick up her duffel bag. She picked up her jean jacket draped across the desk chair, wincing as she put it on. She followed Helena down the hall and out into the living room. Wayne Redmond was still standing by the door; he hadn't even bothered to close it after Helena came in. Dinah almost laughed by the expression on his face. He looked like he had seen a ghost, his face was ashen and his hands were shaking. He used the door as a shield between him and the two girls.  
  
Dinah walked out into the hall, but Helena stopped in front of Mr. Redmond. She glared at him as she spoke to Dinah. "Go down to the car, kid. I'll be there in a minute."  
  
Dinah looked at Helena. "Helena, no."  
  
Helena turned to look at the kid. "Go down to the car," she said slowly.  
  
Dinah sighed and nodded. She walked down the hallway and got on the elevator. When Helena was sure she was gone, she turned back to Mr. Redmond. "I'd consider yourself lucky, Mr. Redmond. You get to come out of this with just a scuffed up forehead. If it was up to me, you'd be dead." Helena grabbed the man by his shirt and pushed him up against the wall, her eyes morphing. The man let out a low whimper. "You are absolutely pathetic, picking on people smaller than you. Gives you a real power surge, knowing you can beat up kids, doesn't it? Bet you never thought one would actually fight back. Pathetic." She let go of the man and let him slid down to the floor. Helena walked out the door and turned back to face the man. "You stay away from her. You come near her again, I will." she hesitated and then smiled, "turn you over to the police for child abuse." Helena turned and walked down the hall.  
  
Mr. Redmond sat huddled on the floor, rocking back and forth. "What are you freaks?" he whispered, but no one was there to answer him. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
Helena and Dinah rode up in the elevator in silence; neither had spoken a word since leaving the Redmonds'. The elevator stopped and they stepped out into the Clocktower. Dinah glanced over towards the bank of computers in the center of the room, half-expecting Barbara to be there, pouring over her Delphi. She wasn't. Dinah sighed and turned to Helena.  
  
"So what now?"  
  
Helena shrugged her shoulders. "Well, we are supposed to have a meeting later in the day with the judge. The lawyer supposed to call with the time. I have some papers to look over, so why don't you get some sleep till then."  
  
Dinah nodded. "Sounds like a plan." She started to walk towards the stairs and then stopped. She turned back to face Helena. "Helena, what happened today.you don't think it will affect the judge's decision. Do you?"  
  
Helena shook her head. "It shouldn't. After today.no offense, but I don't think those people will want to come within three hundred miles of you."  
  
"And I'm sooo broken up about that." Dinah grinned.  
  
Helena smiled and tossed Dinah's backpack at the girl. "Go get some sleep. I'll wake you if I hear anything."  
  
Dinah caught the backpack in midair. "Okay," she said turning back towards the stairs. She stopped. "Oh and Helena?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks...for everything." Dinah headed up the stairs and down the hall towards her room.  
  
Helena watched her go and then trudged over to Delphi. She picked up her legal documents and was reading through them for the hundredth time when Alfred walked in.  
  
"Ah, Miss Helena you're back." He looked towards the bags lying at the foot of the stairs. "I take that Miss Dinah is back with us? I hope that you didn't do anything that might put the situation in further jeopardy."  
  
Helena put the papers she was reading down and gave Alfred a devilish grin. "Now what would make you think that I would do anything of the sort."  
  
"I know how you are, Miss Helena. By the way, Mr. Ponte called shortly after you left."  
  
Helena looked confused. "Mr. Ponte? Remind me who that is again."  
  
"Your lawyer, Miss Helena. I do wish you would learn to pay more attention."  
  
Helena sighed. "Sorry Alfred. What did he have to say?"  
  
Alfred held up a note. "He wanted me to inform you that you have a meeting with the judge at three o'clock and that everything you discussed is in order. I assume you know what that means."  
  
Helena took the note from Alfred and looked over it. "Yes, yes I do. Thank you Alfred."  
  
Alfred turned to walk away, but stopped. "I know you hate the decisions you've had to make in this matter. If it is any consolation, I think you've made the right decision." Alfred left Helena to her documents and her thoughts.  
  
~Wow, it seems like I've been gone forever (which it has been like a month since I last posted). I've had a really hard time with this story of late. After my disk died and I was forced to rewrite my latest chapters :( I kind of lost interest for awhile. Sorry. But now I'm back. Just wanted to thank everyone for being so patient. I know this chapter is short and kind of rushed, but I promise the last two chapters of this story will be longer. Yes, I said the last two chapters. I hope to finish Living with Fear this week and start the final part of this story soon. Until then... 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
Helena paced back and forth in the hall outside the courtroom. Their appointment with the judge was for three, but they had been waiting out in the hallway for over an hour and still had not been called in. Helena, not much on patience, was growing restless.  
  
Dinah stood leaning against the wall. She tried to suppress a grin as Helena passed her for the thousandth time.  
  
Helena looked what. "What's so funny?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
Dinah pressed her lips together. "Nothing," she said quickly. Helena started pacing again. "It's just that I've never seen you dress like that before."  
  
Helena stopped dead in her tracks. "What's that supposed to mean?" Helena looked down at her new clothes. The dress slacks weren't that bad, but the scratchy sweater was driving her insane. And the high heels? It had taken her hours of practice to learn to walk in these things, let alone kick ass should the situation arise. Dinah was right; this outfit was definitely not her style, but her lawyer had suggested a more suitable attire for the meeting. She had to look the part of a responsible adult if things were to go their way. Helena shook her head and smiled. "Yeah, it is a far cry from my usual, isn't it?" She looked at her watch and frowned. "What is taking so long?" She began her pacing again.  
  
Five minutes later Mr. Ponte walked up. "Helena, I'm sorry I'm late," he said, slightly out of breath.  
  
Helena stopped pacing for the moment. "It's about time. Not that it matters. We've been waiting for over an hour. What is taking so long?"  
  
"That is why I was late actually. Our meeting has been moved upstairs since the Redmonds aren't coming. I assume you know nothing about that, right?" Mr. Ponte asked sarcastically.  
  
Helena shrugged innocently, "First I've heard of it."  
  
Mr. Ponte stared at Helena for a second, then shrugged his shoulders and turned around. "Follow me."  
  
Helena and Dinah followed Mr. Ponte up the stairs and down the hall to a small room. He opened the door and allowed the girls to enter. The room contained only a large rectangular table with chairs lining each side. There was a pitcher of water in the center surrounded by several glasses. Helena and Dinah sat down on the right side of the table. Mr. Ponte sat next to them. They waited. The glass in front of Helena began to rattle. She turned to Dinah who was slowly messaging her temple. Helena grabbed the glass and began pouring some water into it before Mr. Ponte noticed. Helena pushed the glass toward Dinah.  
  
"You okay?" she whispered, offering the water to Dinah.  
  
"Yeah, just a headache. From lack of sleep, probably." She took the water Helena offered and took a sip.  
  
Just then, the door on the opposite side of the room opened. They all stood up as a man in a judge's robe entered in and sat at the head of the table.  
  
Helena sat back down. What was the judge's name again? Hammers? No that wasn't it. Hammonds. Yes, that was it. Judge Hammonds.  
  
Judge Hammonds opened his folders and glanced over them. "Mr. Ponte, I assume you've heard that the Redmonds are not coming. I received a call from their lawyers; they are withdrawing their petition."  
  
Mr. Ponte nodded. "Yes, your honor, I heard. Since the petition has been withdrawn, I see no reason for this meeting. Legal guardianship should remain with Miss Gordon."  
  
Judge Hammonds shook his head. "On the contrary, this does not end this meeting. Miss Gordon is still missing. That leaves us with deciding whose custody Dinah Redmond should be placed in."  
  
Mr. Ponte shook his head. "There is no question where custody lies. It is clearly stated in Miss Gordon's will that, if anything should happen to her, custody would be transferred to Miss Kyle. It is clearly there in black and white. We've been."  
  
"Lance," Dinah interrupted.  
  
"Excuse me?" Hammonds asked, surprised by the girl's sudden outburst.  
  
"You called me Redmond. My last name is Lance. It's my mother's. I met her about eight months ago while staying with Barbara. They were friends."  
  
"And where is your mother now?"  
  
"She died.in a warehouse fire." Dinah stated softly. Helena placed her hand over Dinah's.  
  
"Is that why you were living with Miss Gordon?"  
  
Dinah shook her head. "No, I came to New Gotham looking for Barbara and Helena. If it wasn't for them, I wouldn't have even met my mom again."  
  
Hammonds was becoming intrigued by Dinah's story. "How did you come to live with Miss Gordon and Miss Kyle, then?"  
  
Dinah smiled. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Let's just say, I knew I was supposed to be with them. I just happened to drop in on their lives and they were gracious enough to take me in without caring who I was or where I came from. Then I met my mom and after she died." Dinah's voice trailed off for a second, but then she found her voice again. "After she died, Helena and Barbara became my family. My only family. They're all I have left." She glanced over at Helena who squeezed her hand and smiled.  
  
Mr. Ponte was smiling too. "You see, Your Honor, there should be no question of custody. These people are family. You can't break up family."  
  
Judge Hammonds took off his reading glasses and clasped his hands together. "I must agree; that is a heart-warming story. Unfortunately, my decision can not be based on Hallmark moments. My decision has to be based on fact and the fact is, Miss Kyle doesn't contain the resources to provide proper care for Dinah." He turned towards Helena. "Miss Kyle you are twenty-three years old and work as a bartender. Do you really think you are able to care for a sixteen year old?"  
  
Helena slowly swallowed and said the words she dreaded speaking. "I'm the daughter of Bruce Wayne."  
  
Hammond sat with his mouth gaping. "Excuse me."  
  
Mr. Ponte took over. "Miss Kyle is the daughter of millionaire Bruce Wayne. My. Wayne is a client of mine and called to confirm her story last night. As an heir to the Wayne fortune, she has access to a trust fund which contains millions and that is not counting all the stock she will possess in her father's company. I had the papers drawn up this morning." He pulled the documents out of his briefcase and passed them to the judge. "All she has to do is sign. I believe Miss Kyle possess the resources, Your Honor."  
  
"Well, Miss Kyle I guess you have won. You sign these documents and I see no reason not to grant you custody." Judge Hammonds slid the papers towards Helena.  
  
Helena looked down at the papers. She looked to Dinah, who was gaping at her. Helena picked up the pen and started to write her name. Dinah grabbed the arm with the pen.  
  
"Are you sure?" she asked. She knew how much Helena despised the Wayne name and the money that came with it.  
  
Helena smiled. "It's okay. I've thought long and hard about it and I've come to the conclusion that I can't deny him. He is my father and if acknowledging him will help us now.well.we can use all the help we can get right now. I'm sure I want to do this."  
  
Dinah let go of her hand and Helena finished signing her name.  
  
Judge Hammond looked over the documents and smiled. "Miss Kyle, I am awarding you temporary guardianship of Dinah Lance until Miss Gordon returns. If such situations arise that Miss Gordon will not be able to resume her guardianship, full custody will be rewarded to Miss Kyle. We are dismissed." Hammonds got up and after shaking Mr. Ponte's hand, left the room.  
  
Dinah turned to Helena. "We won?"  
  
Helena smiled. "Yeah, kid. We won." 


	13. chapter 13

Okay, Nightstalker, so I lied. I said the final chapter would be posted by the weekend and now it's Wednesday. So sue me. :p j/k Anyway, this is the last chapter of Living with Fear, a few days later than expected. Hope you like it. The last past of this story will be called Fighting Fear and the first part of it should be posted in a few days(I promise :) It will be the final part of my Fear trilogy and will be shorter than the others(school starts Mon.; I want to wrap it up before then). Don't worry just because it's short, doen't mean it will be lacking in any way(at least I hope not). Anyway, I'm rambling so I'm just going to shut up now and let you guys read.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Barbara rested her head against the rough brick wall. Another round with the Joker's thugs had left her severely weakened. Her old cuts and bruises were now covered with fresh new injuries. She took a slow, ragged breath, which sent her into a fit of coughing. A bitter taste filled the back of her mouth.  
  
: Oh great,: Barbara thought, wiping the blood away from her mouth with her good hand. : Internal bleeding. Not good, not good at all Gordon.:  
  
Barbara shivered as her body suddenly grew cold. Infection had set in with her neglected injuries and Barbara's body was trying to fight it off. She knew she was running a very high fever and her skin was covered in a cold sweat. There were times that she struggled to stay conscious. She had to get out of here and soon; she knew she wouldn't survive another beating from the Joker's men. Her body just wouldn't take it. She knew what she had to do, even though she hated it.  
  
: Sell my soul to the devil. No,: she reasoned. : I'm not giving in to him. Just doing what it takes to survive. If I can just buy myself a few more hours.:  
  
Barbara's thoughts were interrupted as she heard footsteps down the hall. She sat up straighter, preparing herself for what she knew she must do. The door opened and the Joker walked in, his face still plastered in his classic grin.  
  
"Hello Babs," he said his voice annoyingly cheerful. "You don't look so good. I hope my boys didn't give you too much trouble. It would really be a shame if you died so soon." He paused. "Now, where were we." He thought a moment, then snapped his fingers. "Oh that's right, we were discussing my proposition. What do you say Babs? Care to help an old friend out."  
  
Barbara grimaced hating herself for what she was about to do. "I'll do it."  
  
"What was that? I couldn't hear you?"  
  
"I said, I will do it." Barbara spoke evenly through clenched teeth.  
  
"That's what I thought you'd say." The Joker laughed, a huge grin spreading across his face. Barbara almost expected his face to crack. "That's wonderful. I'll have the boys set you up with some computers and maybe see if we can't get you something for the pain. I can't have you passing out on me now. We have so much work to do." He walked towards the door, still muttering excitedly about his plans. When he got to the door he turned to look at Barbara. "You know Babs, I think this could be the start of a beautiful friendship." He walked out and closed the door behind him.  
  
Once he was gone, Barbara collapsed in a fit of sobs.  
  
* * *  
  
Helena stood out on the balcony overlooking the city as the last rays of sunshine fell behind the backdrop of the sea. She looked out over the vast city, wondering where her mentor might be.  
  
: I know you're out there, Barbara, but where? If you would just give me some indication.:  
  
She felt a presence behind her and turned as Dinah came to stand beside her. Helena turned back to face the city.  
  
"I know she's out there somewhere," Helena spoke quietly. "If only she would call out or something, but right now.I just feel so helpless."  
  
Dinah placed a hand on Helena's shoulder. "We'll find her Helena."  
  
They stood there in silence, watching the sun disappear and night fall upon the city. An alarm sounded from inside the clocktower. It took them a moment to figure out what the noise was. It was the Delphi.  
  
They looked at each other. "Barbara!" they exclaimed in unison as they ran inside the clocktower.  
  
* * *  
  
Johnny stood outside the redhead's cell waiting for the Joker. He didn't agree with what the boss was doing; he thought it was pretty reckless allowing the woman access to a computer. Wasn't she supposed to be a computer genius or something? And over what, some old flame now residing in prison? It was damn reckless and Johnny didn't like it at all, but he wasn't the boss. It wasn't his decision to make, but it was his life that was being put on the line. He didn't want to go back to prison because the maniac got careless.  
  
The Joker strolled out of the room an even larger smile than normal plastered on his face, if that was even possible. He clapped Johnny on the back.  
  
"Johnny my boy, it is coming along just wonderful," the Joker chuckled as he walked down the hall, Johnny in close tow behind. "Another couple of hours and I will be reunited with my dear old Harley. Oh, I can't wait to see the look on the old nut's face when I break her out. Ha, won't that be a site, the Joker breaking into Arkham instead of out." Johnny had slowed his pace. "Hurry up Johnny we have a lot of work to do."  
  
Johnny slowed. "Arkham?! You want to break into Arkham? Don't you think this is a little reckless boss? I mean breaking into Arkham Asylum to break out some old girlfriend."  
  
The Joker turned towards Johnny and it was the first time Johnny had ever seen him without a smile on his face. It scared him.  
  
"You don't get the joke? Breaking into the prison that I broke out of so many times. You're thicker in the head than I thought."  
  
"No boss, I get it. Real funny. Ha ha. I'm just wondering if it is such a bright idea. I mean isn't that woman a whiz with computers? Won't she just contact her kids to rescue her while you're off freeing your girlfriend?"  
  
Johnny shut his eyes, expecting a blow. He hadn't expected to speak out against the boss. Everyone that had was now dead and he sure didn't want to be next. Johnny waited for the end, but nothing came. Instead, he heard laughing. He opened his eyes and saw the Joker doubled over laughing hysterically. Johnny started chuckling quietly too.  
  
"Oh Johnny you crack me up," the Joker said as a gasped for breath. "You are so dense, it's almost too funny for words." The Joker straightened, wiping the tears from his eyes. "Of course she'll contact those brats of hers and then they'll come running to their dear Oracle's rescue." He paused and then a sinister smile came across his face. "And then I'll kill them all. Ironic, isn't it? She thinks she's bringing help, but she'll only bring death. So you see, Johnny, I'm killing two birds with one stone." He started laughing again. "Birds. Ha. I crack myself up sometimes. Come on Johnny, we have a lot of planning ahead." The Joker started walking down the hall.  
  
Johnny sighed from relief. He chuckled and started following his boss down the hall.  
  
"Oh wait," the Joker stopped in mid stride, "I almost forgot..."  
  
Before Johnny realized what was happening, the Joker pulled out a gun and shot him in the chest. As Johnny slowly sank to the ground the Joker put the gun away and straightened his jacket.  
  
"Never question me."  
  
To be concluded. 


End file.
